I Love You Now
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: "Algunas almas están predestinadas a estar juntas" Ciertamente no sé si esto aplique con Sasori y conmigo, pero sí sé que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento: Amor. ¿Y qué si él es una marioneta y yo un humano? ¿Y qué si él es eterno y yo efímero? Nada es más hermoso que amar a una persona con la que no tengas nada en común.


**I Love You Now**

_°°Un One-shot SasoDei°°_

__  
Pff, a veces se tarda demasiado... ¿Y él es quien dice que no le gusta hacer esperar a los demás? Bahh, como no. (Nótese el sarcasmo) Yo ya estoy listo desde hace más de veinte minutos, y no ando de impaciente presionándolo a que se apure. A veces puede ser taaan contradictorio. Debería aprender de mí, que yo si soy paciente.

— ¡Oye mocoso!— le oigo gritarme. ¡Ya está! Un día de estos le lanzaré un enorme "Ka-Boom" si sigue llamándome "mocoso" ¿Quién se cree que es? Nada más es un pedazo de madera vacía. Además, ¡Yo soy más alto que él! Eso me da superioridad ¿No?, por lo menos en la apariencia.

— ¿Si, Sasori No Danna?— respondo mientras fijo mi mirada hacia la figura de mi maestro. A decir verdad, esta es la segunda vez que lo veo en su forma original, sin esa cosa rara de "Hiruko" encima. Realmente es muy... Mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Guapo?... Si, guapo en su apariencia natural. ¡Ahh, contrólate, Deidara! ¡No te sonrojes!

— ¿Ya estás listo? Sabes que no me gusta esperar— me inquiere tan indiferente como siempre, aunque no estoy seguro si eso último fue algún tipo de amenaza... ¡Un momento! ¿Q-Que me dijo? ¿Acaso no notó que yo ya estoy listo? Arqueo la ceja en señal de escepticismo y siento que mi boca se desprende de mí y azota en el suelo. Tsk, casi nunca me quedo boquiabierto, pocas son las cosas que me despiertan ese impulso en mi boca. Ejemplo: ¡Que mi Danna no me preste atención! ¡Eso me pone a hervir la sangre! — S-si— digo vagamente, o... Al menos eso creo, la verdad es que no estoy seguro si respondí. De lo único que estoy seguro es que bajé la mirada y me escondí entre mis hombros, casi como un niño pequeño. Vaya ¡Pero que vergonzoso!

Bien, ya dejé más en claro que me gusta Sasori... ¡Qué digo me gusta! ¡Lo amo! ¡Amo a mi maestro! Enserio creo que mi pequeño corazoncito quedó colgando en sus lindas manitas de madera... ¿Que por qué me gusta? Ja, la verdad es que no estoy seguro... Es decir... Él es una marioneta... Una sexy marioneta hecha de madera... Y yo solo soy... Pues... Yo, un lindo rubio con bocas en las manos (las uso para mis figuras de arcilla ehh, no crean que son para entretener a mi amigo de allá abajo)

Upss, me desvié un poco del tema, volviendo a explicar la razón de por qué lo amo... Quizá sean sus ojos... Sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos color miel, que me estudian de pies a cabeza cada vez que tienen la oportunidad. O tal vez sea su cabello rojo, abundante, despeinado y alborotado, que va de un lado a otro cada vez que el viento choca con su cara... Su... Cara. Pff, ¡De nuevo parezco un tomate maduro!

¿En qué estaba?

Ah ya, bien, tal vez sea su voz, tan tranquila y despreocupada cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre o cuando simplemente me llama "mocoso"...

—¿Cuál es el problema, mocoso?— le oigo susurrarme tan pero tan cerca de mí. Wow, ¡me está lamiendo la oreja! Tan solo eso basta para que se me suban mil y un colores a la cabeza...

¿Que cuál es el problema? No lo sé, bien, Quizá estoy enamorado...

— ¡N- nada, Sasori no Danna!— digo alejándome impulsivamente de él. Tsk, a veces me pregunto... ¿Cómo es que es tan difícil decirle lo que siento?

Se acerca a mí nuevamente y toma entre sus manos mi mentón, yo me sonrojo al verlo tan cerca de mí (como siempre) y de pronto siento como sus labios se pegan con los míos en un beso salvaje. Me dejo llevar por el sabor de su boca, y repentinamente siento sus manos traspasarse por mi capa de Akatsuki, adentrándose a recorrer mi cuerpo. Aghh, eso logra que mi garganta suelte esos vergonzosos gemidos.

Me gusta el sabor de su lengua, me gusta como la introduce entre mis dientes e invita a la mía a jugar. Yo lo abrazó tiernamente mientras él explora mi cuerpo con sus manos. Lentamente me despoja de mi capa de nubes rojas sin despegarse de mi boca, lo que me hace entrecerrar mis ojos suavemente, mientras escenas próximas de lo que podría pasar se adueñan de mi mente.

Nuevamente, mis necesidades humanas me obligan a detenerme. Me separo de él para proporcionar aire a mis pulmones. Pronto mi rostro vuelve a adoptar su color natural, y mis respiraciones regresan al ritmo normal.

— Eres tan hermoso, Deidara...— me dice para romper el ritmo en el que iban las cosas, provocando que el color rojo se apoderara de mi de nueva cuenta. Bajo la mirada para ocultar mi reciente reacción, y él levanta mi rostro adueñándose de mi boca (otra vez). De pronto su mano derecha abandona mis caderas, y desciende hasta llegar a posarse en... Ya saben... Mi miembro.

No me di cuenta hasta que Sasori lo comienza a masturbar por sobre mi pantalón, rápida y suavemente; eufórica y placenteramente, que me obliga a soltar constantes gemidos un tanto vergonzosos, despertando así a mi amiguito de abajo.

—Te gusta ¿no?— se separa de mis labios y me pregunta con una voz tan sensual e irresistible. Yo asiento tímidamente escondiendo mis ojos bajo mis cabellos dorados.

Entonces aparta sus manos de mi miembro y desliza sus dedos por debajo de mi pantalón. Mientras, yo aprieto el abrazo que comparto con él.

—Eres un mocoso pervertido— me dice en una ligera risita y acomoda sus manos en mi trasero, lo que me impide dejar de gemir. Oh, pero ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

—Jaja ¿yo? ¿En serio?— inquiero dejando de lado mi actitud temerosa y frágil —Dime, Danna ¿Que acaso no fuiste tú quien empezó con todo esto?— agrego con una mirada cuestionante en mis ojos azules, y con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios.

—Ahh ya veo... Entonces aquello te gustó... ¿Verdad, mocoso?— ante eso, yo volteo hacia mi lado derecho con un puchero en mi rostro, confirmando lo que Sasori decía.

—Pues esta vez haré que grites de dolor— baja mis pantalones totalmente y se dispone a darme mi merecido. Tiene una sonrisa lujuriosa que contrasta con su mirada deseosa... Más hermoso no puede ser...

De pronto un sonido estático es percibido por nuestros oídos.

— ¿¡Que- Que demonios están haciendo!?— habla esa voz tan familiar. De inmediato, Sasori y yo nos sobresaltamos. ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Tengo que subirme los pantalones! Cubro de inmediato mis partes y noto como Sasori ve fijamente a nuestro jefe. Como siempre, tiene esa mirada despreocupada en sus ojos, pero, aunque sea por un instante, sus mejillas se ruborizan ligeramente, como si él también se hubiera avergonzado.

—Para su información, el Shukaku no se va a atrapar solo— añade nuestro jefe Pein, enojado. — Déjense de perversiones y vallan por ese Jinchūriki de la arena, ya luego podrán follar todo lo que quieran.

Vaya, Pein, ¿Enserio tenías que decir eso? Gracias por avergonzarme más...

Sasori continúa mirando a Pein sin expresión alguna.

— ¡Wakatteru!— decimos ambos sin más.

El holograma de mi jefe desaparece dejándonos solos.

Muchas gracias Pein, acabas de arruinar mi momento con Sasori... Bien, estoy seguro de que continuaremos con esto justo después de capturar al tal Gaara.

愛

La tormenta de arena choca contra mis cabellos y los listones de mi sombrero, haciéndolos bailar con algo de gracia. Por fin llegamos al desierto de Suna, atravesando millones de granos de arena que chocan contra nuestros cuerpos desde horas atrás.

Ya casi llegamos a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, entonces recuerdo lo que Sasori me comentó antes de partir. Así que analizo el porqué de nuestra misión, además de los hechos y factores por los cuales Pein nos pidió esto.

—Ya veo, entonces nos encargaremos de esta gente en lugar de aquellos con los que Orochimaru se enfrentó— inquiero rompiendo el silencio que abundaba en la atmósfera (claro, sin contar con el sonido del viento)

—Aparentemente hay un traidor que nos dio la información, así que no había más remedio. Hasta yo sabía lo que pasaría después de usar esa técnica en él— me dice mi Danna refiriéndose al espía que tiene oculto en aquella aldea.

— ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda con lo que llevas en esa bolsa?— me pregunta logrando que me sonroje, ¡Y es que pareciera que se preocupara por mí! ¡Me está ofreciendo ayuda! Pero no puedo ser así de fácil ¿o sí? Bien, por lo menos él no puede ver de qué color están mis mejillas, así que puedo evitar que mi sonrojo se vea tan obvio.

—Todas mis técnicas son obras maestras— y ahí voy yo con nuestra típica rivalidad de artes —Además traje mi caja; después de todo solo vamos a enfrentarnos a un simple Ichibi.

Sasori no responde, entonces creo que ese es el final de nuestra corta conversación. Al final de todo solo tengo que atrapar al Kazekage de Sunagakure, una vez hecho eso, le extraerán al Shukaku y por fin Sasori y yo tendremos tiempo para nuestro asuntito pendiente.

Esa idea recorre de forma electrizante mi cuerpo, el imaginar a mi Danna sobre mi otra vez es simplemente enloquecedor. Me muerdo el labio eróticamente al imaginar a dónde y cómo podríamos llegar a parar.

Fijo la mirada hacia él, pero solo logro ver a ese "Hiruko" alado de mí. En verdad quisiera presenciar como la tormenta de arena juega con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos, la manera en la que entrecierra sus ojos acaramelados para evitar que los finos granos de arena llegaran hasta sus pupilas.

Vaya, él es tan hermoso en todos los sentidos, y cada vez que lo veo siento que me enamoro más y más de él...

¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Oh, entonces me acuerdo.

Muy bien, aún falta mucho para llegar donde Gaara, así que puedo vagar por los recuerdos de mi mente por un buen rato.

_—Este muchacho morirá muy rápido— recuerdo que esas fueron las primeras palabras que Sasori soltó acerca de mí. Y bien, no tome eso muy apego, ya que yo soy un artista excepcional y se cuidarme solo... En fin, cuando lo vi por primera vez no me pareció nada, PERO NADA ATRACTIVO... Es más, quizá llegué a despreciarlo, y cuando me dijeron que él sería mi nuevo compañero no pude evitar poner una mueca de asco... Es decir, primero me obligan a entrar a esta estúpida organización contra mi voluntad... Y después resulta que mi nuevo compañero sería un viejo jorobado y amargado con una ridícula cola de escorpión saliendo de su parte trasera... Cielos, si decían que yo era un fenómeno por tener bocas en las manos, obviamente no lo habían visto a él._

Me acuerdo que en nuestras primeras misiones no soltábamos palabra alguna, obviamente a mí no me importaba ¿Qué tendría de interesante hablar con un viejo que se cree un escorpión? No me era necesario hablarle y todo era una simple rutina que consistía en ir, realizar la misión y regresar.

Sin embargo, en uno de nuestros enfrentamientos con unos shinobis de Konoha, logré notar lo bueno que era en el manejo del chakra, y lo bien que controlaba a sus marionetas. Y si, debo admitir que tiene talento, mucho talento, pues derrotó a aquellos ninjas sin siquiera pedir mi ayuda... Vaya, quizá yo solo era un estorbo para él.

¡Pero ¿Qué digo?! ¡Yo soy un maestro del arte efímero!

Okey, dejaré ya de aburrirlos con mis locos pensamientos, se me acaba el tiempo y aún falta mucho que contar...

Era una noche lluviosa, recuerdo que acabábamos de completar una misión y caminábamos sin rumbo fijo por los espesos bosques del País del Fuego. Yo estaba fastidiado, el agua había empapado por completo mi cabello y mis ropas... Pff, evidentemente iba a pescar un buen resfriado. Volteé la mirada hacía Sasori, y a él parecía no importarle las gotas que caían con una fuerza tremenda sobre su cuerpo.

Si bien parecía que Dios no iba a terminar de llorar tan pronto, quizá porque se encontraba deprimido devorando un bote lleno de helado de fresa y viendo algún Dorama triste; o porque simplemente le gustaba vernos mojados... (¿WTF?) Creo que yo me voy por la segunda opción.

Era evidente que teníamos que encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Yo ya estaba cansado y mis pies me estaban matando, de hecho el caminar no se me da; siempre he estado acostumbrado a viajar en mi enorme pájaro de arcilla, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía usar mi jutsu.

Entonces, mis ojos azules lograron ver de entre las gotas de lluvia una cabaña a lo lejos. ¡Bien! Al fin un lugar donde pasar la noche. Por suerte, no me fue necesario avisar a Sasori sobre mi descubrimiento, pues él ya iba en dirección a la pequeña cabaña, rodé mis ojos y lo seguí.

—Hey ¿Hay alguien en casa?— pregunté posando mis manos sobre la puerta de madera y juntando mi oído a esta para poder escuchar alguna respuesta y/o movimiento

—Cállate mocoso, es obvio que no hay nadie aquí— bufó Sasori con su vocesota grave y ronca ¡Era un tremendo fastidio tener que soportarlo todo el tiempo! En fin, él tiró la puerta de un rápido y fuerte movimiento... Cielos, pobre puerta...

Asomé mi cabeza por dentro de la cabaña, y en efecto, estaba totalmente desierta, pareciera que ningún rastro de vida haya pasado por ahí en miles de años.

Sasori se adelantó a entrar, yo rodé los ojos y lo seguí (otra vez)

Miré a mi alrededor por unos segundos. Cabe agregar que ese lugar era algo tétrico, no me sorprendería encontrar evidencia de algún sangriento homicidio, o quizá algún fantasma, como en las películas de terror, pero después de todo era el único refugio en kilómetros, y aunque estaba húmedo debido a las goteras del techo, teníamos que pasar ahí esa noche.

Me acomodé como pude en el piso húmedo, utilizando de algún modo mi capa de Akatsuki como almohada. Me acurruqué en ella mientras mis párpados distorsionaban mi mirada, permitiéndome ver tan solo la figura borrosa del viejo "escorpión" 

_*/O/*_

__

De alguna manera todo se sentía tan... ¿Bien? Si, sabía que solo estaba soñando, que simplemente era un extraño producto de mi mente, pero ¡Rayos! ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Sentía mi cuerpo tan ardiente que bien podría hornear galletas en mi abdomen (¿WTF?) Eran unas embestidas tan fuertes y salvajes, se sincronizaban tan bien en un perfecto vaivén... Debo admitirlo, me dolía, pero sí que lo disfrutaba... ¿Acaso es eso a lo que llaman masoquismo? Si es así, pues soy honradamente masoquista. Demonios ¿Por qué me expreso así? Nada mas era un sueño, no debería pensar así, pero me gustaba. Recuerdo que en cada embestida, largos y repetidos gemidos se libraban de mi boca. Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y pegajoso, podía sentir las cálidas gotas de sudor resbalar por mi cuerpo. De pronto, un fuerte chorro tibio recorrió mis entrañas, llevándome a la cumbre de un placer inimaginable. Giré mi rostro, y lo único que pude identificar de mi domador era el color rojo, que predominaba en su cabeza, era pelirrojo.

Si, era un sueño, sin duda el mejor que alguna vez haya tenido.

Él abandonó mi interior. Entonces yo me encontraba acostado, con su cuerpo encima de mí. Llevó su miembro palpitante y chorreante hacia mi rostro. Las gotas de semen aterrizaban en mis mejillas, resbalándose de ellas y adentrándose a mi larga cabellera rubia.

Seguía sintiendo aquel cálido líquido, y la imagen de él se volvió borrosa, se distorsionaba hasta desaparecer de mis ojos.

Todo se inundó de un color negro...

Sin embargo, aún sentía las gotas caer a mi piel.

_*/O/*_

__

Abrí mis ojos azules lentamente. Otra gota cayó en mis mejillas. Me sonrojé, quizá no fue un sueño después de todo. Giré la mirada y en vez de un sexy pelirrojo escurriendo semen en mi rostro, resultó ser la gotera del techo de la cabaña, que bañaba mi cara con el agua sucia de la lluvia, vaya, me sentí tonto por mi reciente erección.

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté rápidamente. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando al viejo de Sasori. "¿El maldito se ha largado sin mí?" Pensé, aunque de hecho, en esos momentos no me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

Suspiré resignado y me dirigí a la salida de la cabaña. Noté el pedazo de madera que yacía en el pasto justo afuera, lo que solía ser la puerta antes de que Sasori la derrumbara.

Salí. Mis ojos viajaron por el entorno que me rodeaba. Todo estaba húmedo, las gotas de rocío adornaban el verde manto en el que se posaban mis pies. Los primeros rayos de sol se adentraban por los espesos arboles del País del Fuego iluminando el lugar. Hasta se escuchaban los fastidiosos pájaros cantar. Ja ¿Tan temprano y ya están cantando?

Todo se veía bien, era casi una mañana perfecta, pero recordé que probablemente mi compañero me había abandonado. Quizá estaba metido en algún lugar por el bosque, no era probable, pero tenía que asegurarme, porque si regresaba solo, Sasori y Pein no se la acabarían conmigo.

Regresé a la cabaña por mi capa de Akatsuki, me la puse, salí y me dispuse a buscar a mi amargado compañero.

No pasó más de dos minutos. Yo me encontraba caminando por el bosque, y de pronto mis oídos captaron un sonido peculiar. Era el sonido del agua correr. Tenía sed, así que me dirigí a donde mis oídos me indicaron.

Separé unas largas y verdes hojas y logré ver un pequeño lago enfrente mío.

Solo bebería un poco de agua, ya después buscaría a Sasori.

Me acerqué a la orilla del lago y me agaché para tomar entre mis manos un poco de agua. Sentí el agua recorrer mi garganta de forma tan fresca, cielos, vaya que tenía sed.

—Mocoso, ¿Qué haces aquí?— escuché detrás de mí. Por el modo en el que me llamó pensé que era Sasori, pero eso no podía ser. La voz de mi compañero era más ronca y grave, en cambio, esta era una voz tranquila, suave, y sé que suena cursi, pero también era dulce.

Sin duda no podía ser Sasori, entonces ¿Quién rayos estaba detrás mío? ¿Y quién era para atreverse a llamarme mocoso? Si no se lo toleraba a Sasori, obviamente no lo haría con un extraño con voz ¿Dulce? Pff, me decidí a voltear y encarar al tipo ese.

— ¿Cómo carajos me llama~— traté de reclamar. ¡Lo juro! Pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Nunca me he puesto de esa manera con nadie, es decir, ¿Quién pasa de enojado y reclamante a sorprendido y sonrojado?

Y es que su rostro era tan... No se cómo describirlo. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, grandes, penetrantes, y libraban una tranquilidad increíble; sus facciones estaban coloreadas de un perfecto color nívea y su pelo, unas preciosas hebras rojizas alborotadas y abundantes que adornaban su rostro de forma tan... Angelical.

De pronto recordé al pelirrojo de mi sueño. Ciertamente eran parecidos... Era muy probable que aún siguiera soñando. Entonces pellizque mi brazo derecho con fuerza, pero nada. Ese pelirrojo aún estaba frente a mí, tan cerca.

Empecé a balbucear de forma extraña, sin duda era el pelirrojo con el que soñé. Él me siguió mirando de forma inexpresiva.

Mis ojos comenzaron a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza. Entonces noté algo extraño. Sin duda él era muy guapo, pero no parecía tan humano, parecía más bien... Una marioneta... Como las de Sasori. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bien. Solo estaba vestido de caderas para abajo. Parecía que estaba dividido en piezas. Miré su torso, y vi que tenía una especie de alambre enrollado en su abdomen, y en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón había un contenedor con el kanji de... ¡Sasori! Ahh quizá el maldito de Sasori me estaba jugando una broma con alguna de sus estúpidas marionetas... ¡Mierda! Y por mi sonrojo de seguro caí redondito.

—Mocoso, ¿Estas bien?— preguntó. Mi rostro ardía de coraje. No podía creer que el estúpido de Sasori se atreviera a jugarme una broma como tal. Golpeé bruscamente a la marioneta y miré a mí alrededor tratando de dar con el viejo ese.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿¡Por qué carajos me golpeaste!?— habló. Yo lo ignoré y comencé a gritarle a la nada con enojo — ¡Mierda, Sasori, sal ya de donde quiera que estés!

Entonces vi el extremo de su capa de Akatsuki asomarse entre unos arbustos —Con que ahí estas, viejo loco— bufé victorioso y me encaminé hacia él. Aparté los arbustos y ahí estaba Sasori, con esos horribles y secos ojos mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces ahí, idiota?— lo regañe. No me contestó, lo que me molesto más. ¡Rayos! ¡Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar! ¿Qué demonios hacía Sasori ahí? ¿Por qué no me contestaba? ¿Y qué significaba aquella marioneta pelirroja?

"Cálmate, Deidara, cuenta hasta diez y relájate" pensé. Respiré profundo, lo miré con resentimiento y continué un poco más calmado — ¿Qué hay de aquella marioneta tuya?

— Soy yo. — escuche detrás de mí. Me volteé para mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos. Sonrió antes de continuar — Yo soy Sasori.— dijo y se acercó a quien yo creía era mi compañero, le arrancó la capa de Akatsuki y descubrí que "Sasori" solo era un cuerpo mecánico y artificial. Entonces... Ese pelirrojo... No, no podía ser, él tampoco era humano, él no podía ser Sasori —Él es Hiruko— añadió señalando al viejo escorpión.

Lo miré completamente estupefacto y desconcertado.

—T- tú no puedes ser Sasori— hablé tartamudeando — Tú... Tú eres una ma~

— ¿Marioneta?— me interrumpió. Yo asentí tímidamente y él sonrió de lado.

__

_愛_

__

—Bien, supongo que debí mencionártelo antes— él rompió el silencio que me había estado volviendo loco hace horas.

—Pues sí, debiste— bufé cortando a la mitad un pedazo de hoja que cayó del árbol que estaba arriba de mí.

—Es que no creí que fueras tan ingenuo, mocoso— habló en un tono burlón. Torcí los labios y lo miré de reojo. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que ese pelirrojo fuera Sasori. De algún modo, esto cambiaba las cosas totalmente.

— ¡Cállate!— grité en un tono infantil —Yo no soy ingenuo, es solo que...

— ¿Qué "qué"?

—Se me hace difícil creer que tú seas una marioneta...

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, además ¿No habías dicho que abandonaste tu aldea a los quince años?

—Sí, ¿Y eso qué?

—Que eso fue hace diecisiete años, ¿No? Y ahora tú tienes treinta y dos...

Volteé mi rostro hacia él. Me lanzó una mirada atenta, como si estuviera ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Y aun así te vez más joven que yo, como de quince años. — agregué mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis hombros, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

Esperé por segundos que parecieron ser años, mirando con nulo interés el agua cristalina de aquel lago, esperando una respuesta por parte de mi acompañante, pero ningún hilo de voz salía de sus labios. Entonces mis ojos rodaron tímidamente hacia él.

Y ahí estaba, sentado, apoyando sus brazos en el pasto. Sus pupilas miel mirando hacía el infinito cielo mientras el viento jugaba con sus mechones rojizos haciéndolos bailar con gracia y delicadeza. Cielos, él era precioso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Me acerqué y me senté a lado de él. Quería escuchar de nuevo su voz tranquila y dulce — ¿Sasori?— pronuncié. Tenía planeado decir otra estupidez como ¿Desde cuando eres una marioneta? O ¿Estas hueco por dentro? Pero su nombre se escapó de mis labios involuntariamente y ¡Gracias a Dios que no dije las estupideces que tenía planeadas!

Él giró levemente su rostro para verme. Duró así por mili segundos hasta que devolvió su vista hacia el cielo.

—Deidara...— sentí cosquillas en el estómago por así decirlo, y es que escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre con esa voz tan angelical era simplemente hermoso —Para mí el arte radica en las cosas que duran para siempre, conservando así su gracia y belleza eterna.

¡Claro! Ese tenía que ser Sasori, siempre, desde que nos conocimos me había mencionado sobre su extraño lema.

—Me transformé a mí mismo en una marioneta para poder conservar mi belleza y fuerza eternamente.

No lo sé, no sabía si creerle o tomarlo por loco. Para mí el arte es algo que dura poco, para así poder apreciar su belleza por un instante antes de que se esfume por completo. Es algo efímero. Pero Sasori quería (y quiere) ser eterno, no sé por qué, pero eso de alguna manera me hizo feliz, y ahora creo que él sería la única excepción de mi lema "El arte es algo efímero" No, no para Sasori.

Acerqué mi rostro hacia él para poder admirarlo mejor.

En el momento en el que mis ojos azules penetraron en los ceniza de él (o viceversa) sentí un torbellino de emociones invadir mi interior. Me sentía tranquilo y feliz a su lado, como si el mundo se redujera a solo él y yo. Entonces me acordé de quien ahora conozco como Hiruko, de la manera en la que hablaba y en su mirada, tan seca, sin vida; pero _**este**__ Sasori era diferente, había algo en sus pupilas que me hacía creer que él estaba vivo, que sentía, que quería, que amaba._

Entonces, quizá en ese momento ya no lo detestaba tanto y de algún modo me alegraba que él fuera mi compañero, que nadie más que yo podría estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, aunque fuera para capturar demonios con cola, pero él y yo éramos un equipo, nos cuidábamos mutuamente y a pesar de todo nos preocupábamos por el bienestar del otro.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a pensar eso de alguien que días atrás odiaba rotundamente; pero Sasori, _**este**__ Sasori despertaba nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo; algo que nunca antes había sentido con alguien más. Y entonces miré sus labios, tan suaves, tan rosados, y tan llenos de dulzura. Parecían labios humanos._

—Dime, Deidara— desvié mi vista de sus labios y miré sus ojos esperando a que continuara — ¿Te gustaría formar parte de mi colección?

¡Dios! ¡Estaba rojo! ¡De seguro estaba más rojo que un tomate! Pero... Formar parte de su colección significaba que yo tendría que acceder a transformarme en una marioneta, y eso no, no podía.

—Sa... Sasori... Yo— me calló, me dejó sin palabras. Me besó repentinamente. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un beso fugaz y ardiente. Su lengua pedía a gritos entrar a saborear mi boca. Era un beso tan cálido y húmedo, y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba correspondiendo, mis dientes mordían con lujuria su labio inferior y mis brazos se enrollaban rodeando su torso desnudo. Eso seguramente fue lo más apasionante que me haya pasado, pero entonces mis sofocados pulmones rogaron por un poco de aire y me separé.

Un hilo de saliva cristalina nos mantenía aún unidos. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y entrecerré mis ojos apenadamente.

Lo noté. Besar a Sasori fue tan... Excitante y me di cuenta de lo cálida que era su boca y de lo húmeda que era su lengua ¿Enserio era una marioneta? La verdad en ese momento ya no me importaba, lo único que quería era volver a probar el dulce sabor de ese pelirrojo.

Me volví hacia él y en un rápido movimiento me acomodé sobre su cuerpo, enrollando de alguna forma mis piernas en sus caderas. Caí sobre él y lo besé desenfrenadamente, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en mi cintura. Me separé un momento y lo miré a los ojos —No pienso convertirme en marioneta, solo seré tuyo por este momento. Esto será un arte efímero— Quería sentir a Sasori, quería estar con él, pero definitivamente no abandonaría mi lema, no ahora.

—Eres un mocoso estúpido— dijo burlonamente —No tienes ni idea de lo que es el arte.

—Cállate...— ordené haciendo un puchero e inflando mis cachetes como globos — ¡Cállate y bésame!— grité bastante decidido y lo atraje hacia mis labios. "

—Sasori No Danna, deberías esperar aquí y ver esto— sugiero a mi maestro mientras me preparo para hacer mi técnica.

Estamos ya en la aldea natal de Sasori, junto a su espía Yūra, y por fin es momento de realizar lo que venimos a hacer aquí. ¡Ten cuidado, Gaara!

Hago la posición de manos y pronto mi ave de arcilla esta lista. Doy un movimiento con estilo y me subo en ella. Me despojo de mi sombrero de paja y miro hacia mi próximo destino —Atacaré la aldea desde el cielo— digo formando una quisquillosa sonrisa en mis labios — ¿Qué piensas sobre mi arte escultor?— le pregunto a mi Danna, yo soy un genio, y es hora de que él me valla reconociendo también.

—No puedo soportar esta espera, Deidara— responde "Hiruko" frunciendo sus horribles y viejos ojos. Le dedico una sonrisa de lado al pelirrojo que se encuentra dentro de ese viejo escorpión y alzo vuelo en mi ave de arcilla.

No será difícil atacar Sunagakure desde el cielo, y estoy seguro que no tardaré lo suficiente para que Sasori se enoje conmigo. Ahora a planear mi siguiente movimiento.

—Ichibi, el jinchūriki Shukaku, Gaara del Desierto ¿eh? Les enseñaré como eres— hablo a lo alto de los cielos (claro, como si Gaara fuera a escuchar mi amenaza)

/

/

Ya tengo todo planeado, y aún falta mucho para poner mi plan en acción. Me acomodo en mi pájaro gigante y miro hacia el horizonte. Hace más de cuarenta minutos que deje a Sasori esperando, y unos preciosos tonos naranjas y rojizos ya se apoderaron del cielo, impidiendo que mi vista se desprendiera de ese paisaje.

No sé, de alguna manera me siento bastante tranquilo admirando el atardecer; creo que eso suena algo cursi, pero me gustaría que Sasori pudiera compartir este momento conmigo.

Me apoyo sobre mi ave gigante y suspiro formando una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Mi capa de Akatsuki se encontraba tirada a un lado de nosotros. Él me besaba, me tocaba y me acariciaba de una manera tan única. Nuestros miembros erectos chocaban entre si por entre las telas de nuestras ropas. Algo que recuerdo bien es lo ardiente que estaba mi cuerpo, seguramente estaba más rojo que los cabellos de mi compañero._

Yo era un principiante en eso de los besos y caricias, quizá porque nunca había encontrado a la persona indicada para compartir mi intimidad, y no era que yo fuera una "basura" para todas las chicas de mi aldea, de hecho todo lo contrario. Varias muchachas voluptuosas me pretendían y me hostigaban cada que podían; supongo que ese sería el sueño de cualquier chico de mi edad, pero para mí no... ¿Cómo lo explico?... La verdad es que no me interesaba follar con cualquier puta que se me atravesara, y mucho menos me interesaba tocar su cuerpo. Por mucho tiempo me había considerado a mí mismo heterosexual, pero no sé, ahora, después de conocer al verdadero Sasori, creo que las cosas entre los dos podrían dar un giro de 360°.

Teníamos invertidas las posiciones, y él se encontraba encima de mí, besándome y recorriendo mi cuerpo con lujuria, y, yo solo correspondía al beso soltando pequeños gemidos dentro de este, sin tocarlo, sin nada, dejándome llevar por sus carísimas y sus besos. Quise demostrarle que yo también podía hacerlo sentir bien, así que metí mis manos entre sus pantalones, acariciando sus nalgas redonditas. Jeje, me da vergüenza describir, pero ¿Qué demonios? Él es mi Sasori, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse cuando se habla de él. Bien, su trasero era suave, delicado, calientito, y sentía tan suaves mis propias manos a cada caricia que le daba. Entonces las lenguas de mis manos salieron a saborear la piel de Sasori, lamiéndola dejando un cristalino rastro de saliva. Abrí mis ojos durante el beso y noté el sonrojo que se apoderaba de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Y no sé por qué, no fue nada planeado y, ¡Juro que yo también me sorprendí! Pero fue tan vergonzoso y curioso. De pronto las bocas de mis manos sufrieron de una suma excitación y mordieron las nalgas de Sasori provocando que él cortara el beso. Lo miré, su rostro probablemente estaba más rojo que el mío, y se quedó boquiabierto, mirándome. Fue bastante incómodo el silencio que nos inundó después de eso.

Tanto él como yo estábamos estáticos. Necesitaba decir algo, lo que fuera para romper esas miradas vergonzosas, pero mi pelirrojo se adelantó.

—D-Deidara...— murmuró Sasori girando su rostro a un lado y bajando la mirada ocultándola entre sus mechones rojizos. Wow, nunca creí que llegara el día en el que Akasuna No Sasori se avergonzara —Deidara... Yo...— hizo una pausa y dirigió sus ojos miel hacia mí —Nunca te voy a dejar masturbarme...— soltó y chocó nuevamente sus labios con los míos. Bien, me sentí extraño al escuchar eso, y creo que tiene razón, si alguna vez me ocupo de entretener a su amiguito podría terminar dejándolo sin uno, pero... Me pregunté cómo se sentiría morder el trasero de Sasori con mi _**propia**__ boca._

Solté una risita dentro del beso, lo corté e invertí las posiciones dejando a Sasori de bajo de mí. Me separé de él y lo miré ahí, en "cuarto patas". Sí, se veía hermoso, entonces me acomodé detrás de él y le bajé los pantalones. Tomé entre mis manos su trasero y llevé mi boca hacia él. Lo empecé a lamer con mi propia lengua, saboreando y chupando de vez en cuando la tersa piel de Sasori. Mis dientes salieron y comenzaron a rasparla. Él trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero no lo logró y soltó un sonoro grito de placer. Y escucharlo me excitó tanto que no calculé la intensidad de la mordida y terminé encajando mis dientes con fuerza en su trasero.

— _¡Ahh! — gimió mi pelirrojo —Deidara… Tampoco te voy a dejar darme mamadas…_

_Solté una risa apenada y acaricie su piel sobando sus nalgas._

Quería dar el siguiente paso, entonces me llevé dos dedos a mi boca y los lamí sensualmente. Paseé mis dedos por las nalgas de mi pelirrojo y acaricié su entrada, listo para introducir el primer dedo.

— ¿Qué haces?— cuestionó Sasori volteando a verme seriamente.

—Amm, yo... Yo— ciertamente no sabía cómo describir lo que le iba a hacer. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pena ante la pregunta, y titubeaba como loco tratando de acomodar las palabras estructuradas en mi mente (aunque ni yo sabía cuáles eran) No sé, eso era muy incómodo, y es que ¿Quién no se avergüenza cuando su amante cuestiona lo que hace antes de tener sexo? —Yo creí que~

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses...—ordenó con voz seria, dominante y soberbia. Entonces comprendí que no tendríamos sexo. Me quedé estático por un momento y después baje la mirada. Me sentía desilusionado y confuso; es decir, primero me sedujo con besos largos y ardientes, tocando hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, y después, cuando ya me tiene bastante excitado como para penetrarlo salvajemente, simplemente rechaza mi petición de entrar en su interior. Sí que estaba decepcionado y de alguna manera, triste.

Un giro bastante brusco y me encontraba en "cuatro patas". Fui desprevenido y no pude darme cuenta del momento en el que Sasori invirtió nuevamente las posiciones y me sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza.  
Yo a mi vez, sorprendido, y volteé a ver, estupefacto, al pelirrojo. Sonrió con un aire dominante y un poco de lujuria, sus penetrantes ojos color miel me comían con la mirada.

— ¿Sasori?— murmuré quedamente.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, yo tengo que entrar, no tú— soltó y se deshizo de mis ropas, a acarició por un instante mi trasero, como meditando lo que iba a hacer, estructurando cuidadosamente cada caricia y cada toque. Metió sin aviso tres de sus dedos en mi boca. Me sentí reconfortado y feliz, y lamí sus dedos dentro de mi boca, obligándolos a recorrer cada centímetro de ella. Pronto los sacó y paseó su uña por mi piel redonda y rosada. La lamió dándose un aperitivo de lo que iba a probar e introdujo el primer dedo.

Nunca antes había hecho esto, y sentir el dedo de Sasori penetrar en mi interior me causaba un dolor resistible, pero aun así me dolía. Solté un corto gemido de dolor mientras él ensanchaba mi estrecha entrada; entonces introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a dar movimientos circulares, dando paso al tercer dedo.

Me exploró por algunos segundos, y después, sin previo aviso los sacó. Yo quise voltear para mirarlo, pero antes de que pudiera girar mi rostro me penetró.

Dolía, y no pude evitar arquearme y sacar un gemido sonoro. Él tenía sujetas mis caderas tratando de pegar sus testículos con mis nalgas mientras su miembro entraba totalmente en mí. Entonces sacó hasta la mitad y lo volvió a meter con más fuerza. Yo agarré entre mis puños el verde pasto tratando de ahogar otro gemido y pronto, Sasori se preparó para la siguiente embestida.

Sincronizaba cada embestida como si en cada una tratara de darme el mayor placer; y claro, el dolor se había esfumado, dejándome sentir solo, placer. Se pegó a mí y yo lo besé en los labios tan arduamente que sentía mi lengua desgarrarse dentro de la suya.

Durante el beso, una de sus manos abandonó mis caderas y comenzó a masturbar mi erecto miembro en un sube y baja veloz. Recuerdo que yo gemía de placer y de vez en cuando decía "¡Oh, Dios, Sasori!, o "¡Más fuerte! ¡Dame más duro! Y supongo que mis frases eróticas también provocaban que él se excitara aún más, pues mi pelirrojo también gritaba cosas como "¡Oh, Deidara! "¡Eres tan sabroso!"

Su miembro daba movimientos circulares también, y de pronto sentí chocarlo contra mi próstata, lo que me obligó a cortar el beso y soltar el más sonoro de los gemidos de placer puro. Y entre el sonido de mi gemido, me di cuenta de que él también gimió (quizá más fuerte que yo) y ambos nos corrimos, yo en su mano y él en mi interior.

Me gusto, me gusto sentir su cálido néctar recorrer mi interior salvajemente. Y yo, arqueado, sudoroso y exhausto, caí acostado sobre el pasto.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos tranquilamente. Fue sumamente hermoso lo que pasó, y perder mi virginidad con él significa que desde ese momento compartimos un lazo especial, algo que nos une, porque probablemente yo también sea la primera persona con la que él hace esto.

Sonreí, y entonces algo cálido descendió por mi mejilla; creí que eran mis propias lágrimas de felicidad, porque en ese momento no podría estar más contento.

Entonces más gotas comenzaron a chocar y descender en mi cara, y sin embargo yo no sentía los ojos húmedos, así que los abrí suavemente para ver qué era lo que mojaba mis mejillas.

Y una enorme e infantil sonrisa se adueñó de mis labios. No lo podía creer, era como un sueño; como mi sueño. Ahí estaba él, mi amado pelirrojo, escurriendo su cálido liquido blanquecino sobre mí. Me sentía tan pero tan feliz, y no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, quizá por vergüenza, y entonces me dejé llevar por el momento.

No pasó más de un minuto y mi pelirrojo cayó sobre mi cuerpo sudoroso y me acarició suavemente. Colocó una mano en mi miembro y lo empezó a acariciar. Me sonrojé cuando lo metió a su boca y lo comenzó a lamer.

—Sa-Sasori, un ¿Qué haces?— murmuré a lo que él me dedicó una sonrisa erótica mirándome con unos ojos fijos y deseosos.

Hice mi cabeza atrás y lo dejé hacer su trabajo. Lamía cuidadosamente la punta de mi miembro hasta llegar a los testículos, de vez en cuando mordiendo ligeramente. Y luego lo metió por completo a su boca, saboreando mi carne y mi sabor, yo por mi parte tomando de nuevo el verde pasto entre mis puños mientras mordía mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Lo metía y lo sacaba tan bien, como si quisiera tragárselo por completo en cada chupetón, y yo, trataba de resistirme, pero mi boca soltaba esos gemidos tan extensos y llenos de placer... Era como si nada más importara en ese momento, nada que no fuera Sasori chupando mi carne.

—Sa-Sasori, no puedo más, me voy a... ahh, me vengo...— gemí pausadamente y derramé mi semen en su boca. Lo miré con mis mejillas ardiendo en un tono rojo, y él lo tragó todo, sacó mi carne de su boca, me atrajo hacia él lamiéndose el labio y limpiando el hilo de mi esencia que descendía por su boca, y entonces me besó en los labios dándome a probar un poco de mi propio sabor.

—Te amo, Sasori— le murmuré al oído. Él me miró a los ojos y después bajó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente.

—Cállate...— dijo quedamente sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

/

/

Él me tenía sujeto a sus brazos, yo rodeaba su cintura con mi mano derecha mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pecho. Aún seguía sin creer que él era una marioneta, aunque era evidente que no era humano. Su pecho no era de piel, sin embargo lo sentía cálido y suave, mis dedos lo sentían, lo sentían a cada caricia que le daba; entonces se acomodaron en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, y en vez de eso había un contenedor con el kanji de Sasori.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos cuando sintió mi mano posarse en esa parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó, mirándome.

—Sasori, un— contesté acariciando aún su "corazón" — ¿Aquí adentro está tu corazón?

Sasori me miró seriamente, como si tratara de formar una respuesta en su mente.

—Adentro hay un órgano que me permite generar chakra para controlar mis marionetas— dijo.

—Tu corazón— afirmé bastante convencido.

—No— negó rápidamente.

—Pero... Un corazón es lo que te da vida propia, si no lo tienes tú estarías... Muerto— dije bajando el volumen de mi voz en la última palabra.

—No necesito un "corazón" para vivir— reiteró. —Quizá este órgano me mantenga consiente, pero no me hace sentir exactamente vivo.

Lo miré confuso y me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Y Qué es lo que te hace sentir vivo?

Él alzó la mirada al cielo, analizando mi cuestionamiento.

—En ese caso...— hizo una pausa y me miró —Serías tú.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me sonroje notoriamente a lo que él me dedicó una risita pequeña —Creo que tú serías eso que llamas "corazón"

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí tan importante para alguien, y que ese alguien fuera Sasori me llenó de una felicidad embriagante. Tomé su rostro entre mis mejillas y dije con seguridad lo que sentía —Te amo, Sasori.

—Ya te dije que te callaras.

—Tú también me amas ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo alejó la mirada de mí y la devolvió hacia el cielo azul.

—Hice esto para confirmarlo.

—Hacer... ¿Qué cosa?— pregunté dudoso.

—Acostarme contigo— respondió.

No lo entendía, quería saber a qué se refería. ¿Será posible que él haya empezado a sentir algo por mi desde hace tiempo? Pero si era así... Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? — ¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé, no sabía si este era el momento correcto, y cuando te vi tan cerca de mí, sin que Hiruko alargara nuestras distancias, me sucedió un deja vu.

— ¿Un deja vu?

—Un sueño que tuve anoche.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

—Es vergonzoso ¿Sabes? Solo te diré que tú estabas en él.

"Algunas almas están predestinadas a estar juntas" eso era lo que escuchaba decir a la gente, y ciertamente no lo comprendí hasta ese día. No creo que haya sido coincidencia el que Sasori y yo tendríamos sueños parecidos, y que ambos hayamos estado dispuestos a cumplir nuestro deja vu. Entonces comprendí lo que significaba ese dicho, que él y yo somos prácticamente almas gemelas, opuestas, pero iguales; y aún no estaba dispuesto a comentarle sobre mi sueño, no hasta que él confirmara lo que siente por mí.

—Y entonces... ¿Lo confirmaste?— pregunté atento.

—Sí

—Y ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Me amas o no?

Sasori se acercó a mí y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

—No te lo diré...

/

/

Entonces desperté. Sasori estaba abrazándome, y en ese momento no me podía sentir más feliz. No me importaba nada que no tuviera que ver con mi pelirrojo. Al diablo todo... Al diablo Hiruko, al diablo el mundo, al diablo Pein... ¡Mierda! Fue entonces cuando me acordé de mi jefe y de lo furioso que seguramente estaría al ver lo mucho que nos habíamos tardado llegar... Seguramente con colgaría de cabeza, bueno, quizá Konan lo detenga, pero aun así. ¡No quiero que Pein me regañe!

—Sasori...— llamé a mi amante pelirrojo. Él abrió lentamente sus ojos adormilados y me miró dulcemente.

—Es hora de regresar— dije sonriéndole.

/

/

Listos y preparados. Tenía ya lista suficiente arcilla para invocar a mi pájaro gigante y ya tenía puesta mi capa de nubes rojas. Observé a mi Sasori. Él estaba vestido con la misma capa que tenía Hiruko, solo que esta se amoldaba mejor a su figura. Estaba preparando al viejo escorpión para entrar en él. No quería que entrara en él, pero es bastante terco y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convencerlo. Así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás. El dirigió su mirada a mí y me besó en los labios.

—Te amo, Sasori— dije felizmente.

—Cállate, mocoso— dijo burlón y me volvió a besar.

— ¿Sabes?, si quiero formar parte de tu colección— murmure casi inaudiblemente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, Sasori no Danna— respondí, a lo que él se volteó para adentrarse a su "Hiruko"

—Nada... por ahora— dije para mí mismo y realicé mi justu, invocando así a mi ave gigante.

Entonces partimos a la guarida de Akatsuki.

__

_愛__  
_

_Desde ese día hasta ahora, no he vuelto a tener la misma experiencia con Sasori (porque Pein nos interrumpió) Y hasta el momento nunca me ha dicho lo que siente por mí. Espero lo mejor, es decir, se acostó conmigo, me besó y me tocó. Espero algún día poder escucharlo decir "Te amo, Deidara"... Y solo hasta entonces le haré saber sobre mi sueño, y sobre el lazo que ambos compartimos, que somos almas gemelas."_

—Infiltración completada— digo mientras bajo de mi ave de arcilla.

Tengo que decir que soy un genio, esas arañas explosivas le dieron su merecido a esos ninjas de Suna, ¿Creían que podrían encontrarme vigilando el cielo? Jaja si como no (nótese el sarcasmo)

Ahora estoy en la azotea donde se encuentra el Kazekage, solo tengo que capturarlo y llevárselo a mi Sasori. ¡Yui, no sabe lo que le espera!

—Hasta aquí has llegado— alzo la mirada y miro al propietario de la voz. Por un momento creí que era Sasori, pero es algo diferente. Su cabello es rojo, un rojo más intenso como el color de la sangre; sus ojos tienen un tono aguamarina, y están delineados por ojeras oscuras; y en su frente, del lado izquierdo tiene tatuado el kaji del amor. Ese debe ser Gaara, el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Lo observo por unos momentos, la arena cae de su calabaza lista para atacar; mientras, él permanece cruzado de brazos, devolviéndome la mirada. Llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi bolsa para sacar algo de arcilla y pronto Gaara ataca lanzándome su arena. Yo salto impulsivamente cayendo así en mi pájaro que volaba en forma circular de bajo de nosotros.

Comenzamos una persecución. El trata de alcanzarme con su arena y duramos así por minutos. Pronto me encuentro volando justo abajo de él y lo miro con detenimiento. Debo admitirlo, es bastante bueno, y quizá tenga que hacer esperar a Sasori un poco más.

Mi pelirrojo adversario salta sobre su arena y flota de bajo de mí. Me mira fijamente mientras yo me acerco a él. Es un Jinchūriki bastante útil, ya veo porque Pein lo quiere.

—Tengo que decir que sentiste mi presencia bastante rápido— le digo al pelirrojo frente a mí.

—Pájaros como ese no existen en el desierto— contesta el Kage de Suna sin quitar esa mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos.

—Ya veo— añado y me preparo para mi encuentro.

Estoy listo para empezar a pelear, tengo varios trucos bajo la manga para hacer caer a Gaara, pero a pesar de eso sé que será una dura pelea, y no podré llevarlo con Sasori tan pronto. Solo espero que no se moleste conmigo.

Me siento con energía para atacar, pues Sasori está esperando por mí, no lo defraudaré y le demostraré lo bueno que soy. Ya después de esto me puede agradecer mi esfuerzo de la manera más apasionante.

Y todo esto por poder estar con mi amado pelirrojo, por poder sentirlo dentro de mí una vez más y quizá poder escucharle decir que me ama.

Y porque sé que lo hace tanto como yo; que nos amamos mutuamente a pesar de lo diferentes que somos. Sé que me lo dirá, entonces estaré listo para firmar una eternidad con él, haciendo una excepción en mi lema.

Porque a veces el amor es efímero, pero con Sasori puede ser bellamente eterno.

FIN


End file.
